supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy
How Remy joined the Tourney Remy bears a grudge against all fighters, since his father abandoned his family to pursue the path of the warrior, and his sister died in his father's absence, whom he encased in a block of ice underwater in the Bay of Biscay to preserve her. Remy learns it was an Edenian traitor named Tanya who was responsible for murdering his sister. He vows to kill the evil Edenian girl at the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to unlock *Clear Ice Pillar Smash level 4 with Guile *Play 434 matches For both methods, you must fight Remy at the Drive-In at Night. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Remy by by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him in the Smash Store for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Remy, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, or making the wish from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the fighter-grudged Remy!" He will be seen right of Deng Ai, left of Goodman, below Kurow and above King. Character Select Screen Animation When Highlighted Remy has his back turned with his right fist ready. After the announcer calls his name Remy turns and holds his right hand out to the zoomed camera saying "Come; it's time for your execution." Special Moves Light of Virtue (Neutral) Remy throws a crescent-shaped projectile. Cold Blue Kick (Side) Remy leaps forward with a jump kick, Rising Rage Flash (Up) Remy immediately backflips forward, using the momentum and force of the flip to aim his heels to strike the opponent. Blue Rhapsody (Down) Remy holds his knee up. If anyone attacks, he gives three kicks that knock the opponent away. Light of Justice (Hyper Smash) Remy charges his left fist saying "Rest in peace!" then unleashes a barrage of crescent-shaped projectiles, which fly in different arcs and home in on the opponent. Blue Nocturne (Final Smash) Remy instantly lifts his knee. If the opponent hits him while he is in this stance, he immediately counters with a combo of six punches and kicks, followed by a Rising Rage Flash for a total of seven hits. Victory Animations #Remy brings his arms together and says "You've given me your head, fighting like that!" #Remy unzips his jacket and waves some of his hair, then says "What the heck's with you?" #Remy looks into his left hand as he says "Is this...right?" On-Screen Appearance Remy jumps off a motorcycle and says "This will be your grave." Trivia *Remy's default rival is Tanya whom he suspects murdered his sister. *Remy shares his English voice actor with Firefly, Richard Miller, the Nameless Shura, Zelgadiss Graywords, Michael O'Halloran, Bruce Irvin, Will Turner, Legolas, Alucard, Jotaro Kujo, Gustav of the Bari and Gustav duo, Warsman, Narciso Anasui and Albert of the Laila and Albert duo. *Remy shares his Japanese voice actor with Sniper Kaname Hagiri. *Remy shares his French voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, King Shin, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Rando and Nightcrawler. *Remy shares his German voice actor with Chrom, Hien, Guyver I, Kiyo of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell duo and Drapion. *Remy shares his Arabic voice actor with Bruce Irvin, Titanic Tim, Buggy the Clown, Bugaboom, Shinnok, Shivers, Mr. Nigel Charles Ratburn, Black Shadow, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, Narciso Anasui and King Kashue. *Remy shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Buggy the Clown, Typhlosion, Forretress, Toshiie Maeda, Giant-Man, Batroc, Crocodile, Rousso, Bartholomew Kuma, Harry Callahan, Bellamy, Count Bleck and Jedah Dohma. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters